The Chloe Price Syndrome
by Bloodspot
Summary: Rockstar AU, more description before the story. Kate Marsh was never interested in rock shows but when Max takes her to one of her girlfriends' shows, she meets someone who would change her life. Relationships are forged and broken as Chloe is stuck in the middle of everything. Love is strong, but so is hate. Will loving the wrong person cause your friends to hate you?
1. Chapter 1

The Chloe Price Syndrome

 _ **A/N:-So, a third LiS story, mad right? This is an AU so as usual, no time powers or psychotic drugging and kidnappings.**_

 _ **The Story will prominently feature more than 4 characters (I have no idea why FanFiction limits us to four) Max, Kate, Rachel, O.C are the highlighted ones but it will also include: Chloe (Duh) Brooke, Nathan, Taylor, Victoria and Courtney.**_

 _ **If you like it, great, if not, lemme know why. I love hearing how to make my shit not shit. See you all on the other side.**_

Chapter one:-To the Stage

Arcadia bay had never had a large music scene; it was too quiet for one. The underground scene was probably the liveliest and attracted a large following. Bands that were local to the Oregon State tended to play weekly shows at local underground venues. They probably had the largest fan-base out of all the genres in Arcadia bay.

People would come from all over to attend local gigs and listen to the up and comers of the alternative music scene. Clubs boomed late into the night as bands played their sets and patrons moshed along to the music. The atmosphere was unique and could only be experienced in order to understand how amazing it way.

Max had been trying to convince Kate to come with her to see one of the shows whenever they were on in an effort to make her more sociable. Kate was too busy spending time studying and not spending enough time socialising.

Kate was mainly on the fence due to her religious background, she figured that she would hate the type of music that was played. Max continued to pester her, trying to convince her that she'd enjoy herself.

Kate finally caved in after Max said that it was on a Friday and she'd pay for her entry and buy her a drink of whatever she wanted aaannndd do her laundry over the weekend. Kate figured it wouldn't hurt and if he didn't like it, she wouldn't go again. All she had to do was literally go somewhere with Max and she'd get her laundry done for free, she saw it as a win/win situation.

* * *

 **May 22** **nd** **2015 Friday 18:56**

"Come on Kate, the doors are open; we better get in quick if we want a good view" Max blurted as she dragged Kate by the arm.

The Club was unappealing on the outside, to say the least. Its coat of black paint was pretty shitty, there were about four teens leaning against the wall having a smoke and a pair of dark blue doors that led into a poorly lit descending stairwell. It gave off an aura of unpleasentries and would make any practiced catholic cross themselves upon entering.

There was a small booth to Max's right where a bald man sat with a money box on the other side of a pane of glass. He looked about as interested as dirt, his face sagged and had expressions of boredom as he rested his large chin on one hand.

"Ten dollars" he droned as Max slid the bill under the glass. He proceeded to stamp both girls hands with a press that had the venue's name.

Kate looked down at the inky 'STARFISH' that was now on the back of her hand. She couldn't lie, the look of this grimy club made her feel uneasy, the people made her feel uneasy and she was seriously regretting coming here.

As the two girls descended the stairwell, Max said "I know this place looks whack but the Starfish is one of the best clubs to go to" Kate was still unconvinced.

"Why do you go to these things Max, this doesn't seem like your scene?" Kate asked, she always sounded timid, her hazel eyes glistening in the light.

"You're right, I'm not but you need to remember who I go out with" Max laughed in response.

Max's girlfriend, Chloe Price was the singer and lead guitarist of 'Blue Butterfly' and was part of the up and comers in the Oregon state. Max wouldn't have listened to the type of music that it played in these clubs without influence from Chloe. As her and Chloe's relationship progressed, she found herself listening to more and more alternative bands and she enjoyed the atmosphere of live local gigs.

Kate couldn't help but feel out of place; the club's patrons were totally different from her. Most of them were dressed in all black with leather, chain or other assortments of unusual attire. She noticed a particular girl with a blue Mohawk in a pair of black denim shorts with massive black boots and stretched ear lobes. Kate never thought a girl could look so...different.

The venue was more or less jam packed; there was a bar on her right hand side by the door with a few people sitting on the stools, the first band was setting up on the elevated stage at the far end of the room and groups of people filled the remaining space. Kate was happy Max was with her because she would have ran out crying if she was there on her own.

Max could see Kate was nervous, why wouldn't she be?! The environment was alien to her and this was probably the first time she'd seen people dressed like this in one room. It was no place for a Christian girl like her; she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Kate asked as she turned to face Max. The two girls were at the front of the crowd by the stage now.

"You never know, this music really grows on you the more you listen to it. I bet you'll like at least one band by the end of the night, if not a band, then a song" Max replied, smiling at Kate as a way of trying to ease her nerves.

As the first band were about to start, Max felt a pair of arms firmly wrap themselves around her and a pair of lips kiss her cheek. She turned around to see a smiling Chloe Price looking back at her in her trademark white tank top.

"Well, looks like you made it on time" Chloe jested before smiling at Max. "Kate, glad you decided to come along, you're gonna love it"

Kate just smiled meekly back as she looked at the floor. She was nervous and didn't want to make herself a target for any reason.

"When are you on?" Max asked Chloe who was now part of their group in the crowd.

"Fourth, we're main support and are on just before the headliners so probably nine-ish"

Max nodded in understandment as the first band started to strum their instruments. They were about to start.

The crowd roared as the vocalist stepped up to the mic and introduced them. Most people there had no idea who they were but cheered them on out of good faith. It was an unspoken certainty of anyone who attended a local gig that they would make each band feel as comfortable as possible.

Most people were there for the headliners as they were the most well known among the alternative community. That was not to say that the patrons didn't want to learn about new bands. Most of the people there were just happy to enjoy the atmosphere of great music while others travelled across the state to see a certain band.

Chloe's band had accumulated a lot of followers during the year they have been set up. Over 50.000 likes on facebook as well as a record deal saw them being a well known name in a state of over 4 million. Their largest fan-base came from areas such as Portland, Albany and Jefferson. For an unknown, underground band, they were pretty big.

The headliners however, were notoriously big for an underground band and had even played shows in the surrounding states as well as being part of Slamdunk and Download Festivals respectively. Angels and Demons racked up over 250.000 likes on facebook and have signed to Pure Noise Records. They were starting to be known all across North America and even had a pocket fan-base in Europe.

The third band was on before Kate knew it; she was so focused on hiding out of the way, she didn't realise two bands hand been on and finished their set. She was more relaxed as she started to warm up to the atmosphere the venue offered. It was welcoming and friendly in its own extremely weird way.

Kate would see people hitting each other in a big circle as well as running straight into each other from opposite ends of the room and it confused her. Chloe informed her they were called a Mosh Pit and a Wall of Death. The names sounded as unpleasant as they looked but the part that confused Kate the most was if someone got knocked to the ground in Mosh Pit, someone would immediately help them back to their feet. Kate couldn't tell if they were trying to kill each other or help each other.

She even found herself bobbing her head to a few songs without realising it. Most were just shouty and loud but there was a few which had good rhythm that Kate liked. She never once imagined herself in a place like this but here she was.

As the third act finished, Chloe left the girls and made her was to the stage to load in, she had to tune her guitar and sync the mic. Kate was starting to feel incredibly warm due to the amount of body heat that was being generated in this underground club. She took her cardigan off and placed it in her bag before turning to Max and asking:  
"Would you mind getting me that drink you promised, now Max?"

"Sure Kate, what would you like?" Max replied as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder in reassurance.

"Water please, I'm really warm right now" Kate replied as she fan-ed herself down with her right hand.

"Kate, you do know water's free at these things, I said I'd buy you one" Max disclosed.

"I don't care Max, water would be great" Kate offered a meek smile. She just wanted to cool herself down. She had noticed people going outside for a smoke but didn't want to leave. She found solitude and security by the pillar she was leaning up against, just off the right of the middle of the stage.

So far things had been bearable; the music wasn't disgusting, the people seemed nice enough and no one tried hitting her like the people in the middle of the crowd. Kate had to admit she was enjoying herself aswell, it could have been a lot worse.

Max returned with a big plastic cup of water for Kate who thanked her for it and started to drink it down. The cool water was a welcome to Kate and she could already feel herself cooling down.

Not long after Max gave Kate her drink, reverb from one of the guitars could be heard before Chloe screaming:

"Starfish are you ready?!" into the mic. She was met with a positively overwhelming roar from the crowd.

The guitars started to play a fast, upbeat tune that was very pop punk but also gritty. As Kate looked around the room, she saw various people wearing white or black t shirts with a blue butterfly scrawled on the front. She made an educated guess that they were merchandise for Blue Butterfly. Chloe's band had a lot of fans in the crowd.

Their music was a lot cleaner than what Kate had been listening to all night. It was still loud and fast but Kate could actually understand what Chloe was saying. Well, mostly.

Max loved seeing her girlfriend on stage; it made her so happy to see Chloe doing something she loved. Seeing Chloe pour all her energy into something that she was good at rather than being destructive was a sight Max loved. She locked eyes with Chloe more than once during her set and all Max could feel was love for the girl standing in front of her.

Despite being so reserved, Max had become a lot more forthcoming as a person since being with Chloe. Max was nowhere near as loud or outlandish but was defiantly a lot less shy and more engaging. She found herself talking to people more and defiantly enjoying life more.

Kate liked seeing Max this way; she was more bubbly and made Kate think _If max can enjoy this place, then I can too_. Kate decided for the last set that she would watch the band on stage and try to engage more.

Chloe had announced their last song of the night before playing it; it started off slow but picked up pace and by the end, the entire room was jumping up and down with the band. Chloe finished singing as the music continued playing while she caught her breath. She then pulled Max up from the crowd and made out with her on the stage. The audience's roars were even louder as the two girls locked lips. Chloe broke it off before turning to the crowd, Max's hand in her left palm and her right arm holding up a peace sign as she shouted into the mic:  
"Thank you so much, goodnight!" before taking a bow.

Max and Chloe made their way back down to Kate and hugged each other warmly before kissing again. Kate just stood there awkwardly as she waited for the moment to be over.

"You guys were really good" Kate called over to Chloe. Due to how loud it was, you'd have to shout if you wanted anyone to hear you.

"Thanks Kate, that means a lot coming from someone who doesn't like this type of shit" Chloe replied as she placed her hand around Max's shoulder. "I'm gonna go for a smoke, I'll catch you up later"

As Chloe left, Max and Kate were left on their own once again.

"So Kate, did you really like Chloe's band?" Max asked.

"Well I could actually understand her so yeah, it wasn't bad. The music was still a little too lively for me but I enjoyed it" Kate answered in response. "I'm gonna actually pay attention to the next one, they're the headliners so they must be good"

"I've never really seen them before but their music is something else, you'll love it"

Not long after, four men walked onto the stage and stated playing their respective instruments, the beat was fast yet calm, quiet yet fast and as they played, the entirety of the room started chanting "A.A.D, A.A.D" really loudly.

Chloe had rejoined them not long before; her face seemed uninterested as the crowd chanted.

"What's A.A.D mean?" Kate asked Chloe.

"Angels and Demons, the band that's up next" Chloe responded begrudgingly, something wasn't right.

Suddenly the crowd exploded as a black haired man walked onto the stage. He waved his left hand over the crowd, quieting them as he passed. He stopped in the middle and turned to face the crowd, bringing up the wireless microphone that was in his right hand. He brought it to his mouth and shouted:  
"Arcadia Bay!"

With those words, the crowd lost their minds again, he was really popular. The drums picked up and the first song started to kick in. It was extremely melodic yet loud and it had Kate confused.

"Who's the singer?" Kate asked Chloe who snorted in disgust at the question.

"Aaron bloody Heartfield" Her tone was full of venom as she answered.

"I'm sorry, who is he?" Kate insisted as that name meant nothing to her.

"A fucking prick is what he is" Chloe obviously didn't like him for whatever reason.

"Why does he have you so wound up?" Max chimed in

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I have to see him every day. I'll tell you another time, now come on, let's not ruin a good night.

The band finished their first song and then the singer started to talk.

"So, we are Angels and Demons and we wanna thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight, it means a great deal to us" His voice was calm, yet commanded respect but also sounded charismatic "Let's hear it for all the other bands from tonight, you guys were the shit" The crowd cheered to what he said. "If you don't know us, we're a melodic hardcore band from Portland, go like us on facebook and if you haven't already, buy our new album, White and Red, it's in stores now. This next song is very close to my heart and if you have ever lost anyone you love, you'll know how I feel. Sing along if you know the words"

As he started to sing, the music was very melodic and slow behind him. He was singing instead of doing unclean vocals this time and he sang beautifully, there was no denying it. The words echoed through the venue as everyone listened to him with baited breathe, they loved it.

Kate was able to get a good look at him for the first time. His black hair had traces of blue in it. Chloe insisted he had done it to mock her own blue hairstyle but Kate couldn't be sure. His shirt was a black CBGB shirt that had the sleeves ripped off at the shoulder, black skinny jeans and black and white converse. He had a few bracelets on his wrists and black eye makeup around both eyes that had a single line going down the centre of both his cheeks from the bottom of his eyes.

Kate got lost in his blue eyes as she listened to his voice. It was a lot more angelic than she thought it would be, especially for a man. She realised he was young, probably the same age as her but couldn't be sure. As he panned over the crowd, he stopped and stared right at her. Kate froze; she couldn't move and didn't know why. All of a sudden the drum picked up and the music got louder and faster. Aaron's clean vocals became a lot louder and gritty.

The night went on, leaving Kate confused as to what happened. The band played more and more songs before finally ending. They were certainly fan favourites and everyone seemed to love them. The music was fast and loud but Aaron's voice was something different. Kate was lost and couldn't help but think about that boy who was on stage. She looked up and saw him fall off the stage and land in the hands of the crowd below.

 _Musicians are crazy_ she thought as she made her way out of the sleazy venue with Max and Chloe.

The cold night air was refreshing for all the young girls as they took it in. Kate never once saw herself going to one of those clubs in her life but now all she could think about was going again.

 _ **A/N:-First off, I now this chapter is shit and I apologise. I'm going away for two weeks and wanted to upload this story before I left. If you didn't like it, I urge you to stay and wait until the second chapter is posted as it will be a lot better and I'll make up for giving you all shit to read.**_

 _ **I was initially inspired to do something like this as I myself go to many of these local gigs and though it would make for a cool story. After seeing the LiS before the storm 20 minute teaser where Chloe actually goes to one, I decided that I had to do this story.**_

 _ **The first chapter is wank and I'm sorry but I literally have no time to do anymore and wanted to put it out there so please just take it at face value as I promise the rest of the story will be so much better.**_

 _ **Please Follow/Favorited and Review, it would mean a shit load of good to me. Thank you for your patients, I do appreciate it. Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Straight up

Chloe exhaled the smoke from her mouth as she took a drag of the cigarette that was resting in her right hand. She leaned against the wall of the alcove of her window, behind her computer. She took in the morning sunrise in a state of lethargy but also one of complex thought. It was still early in the morning and Chloe had no plans of going back to sleep as she watched the black sky slowly turn orange.

Chloe slowly moved her head in circular motions, loosening her neck muscles as she moved. She looked at a sleeping Max, all cuddled up on her bed in a state of ignorant bliss and content. Chloe let out a weak smile at the sight; she loved Max and was glad to be spending time with her again.

The show that she played the previous night had drained her but not as much as seeing Aaron Heartfield again. The history between the two was extremely unpleasant and would not make for a good story to tell the grandkids. Two people who should have been together but can't stomach the sight of each other. You'd have to wonder where it all went wrong.

Chloe though back, she could see it plain as day, like it was happening right before her eyes. She could hear the roar of the crowd; the hands raised up...his name being chanted. It wasn't her name, her band that the people wanted, it was someone else. She had been played, made a fool of and it had cost her.

Her brow furrowed at the thought; Chloe's hands formed fists as she breathed in hard before driving her cigarette into the ashtray that sat beside her. Finally Chloe exhaled as she rested her head on the wall behind her. She pulled her white tank top down over her knees as it was all she was wearing. The lack of clothes made her feel exposed and vulnerable all of a sudden. This was never a normal occurrence for Chloe, she paraded around in as little as possible whenever she could but due to her recent train of thought, she felt a different feeling. Chloe brought her legs up to her chest and held them with her arms as she scanned her bedroom.

The boiling effect on her blood had worn off and was now replaced with the cold sting of fear. Aaron had always made her feel angry and all sorts of other unpleasentries but never afraid.

As the sun's rays pierced Chloe's room, the lighted it up from the dark blue to a warm orange. Chloe followed the light to her bed and climbed under the covers to be with a still fast asleep Max. Chloe wrapped her arms around her girl and suddenly felt safe and secure again. As she held Max close to her, she promptly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Victoria sat on her bed, uninterested as Taylor typed away on her computer. She scrolled idly through facebook with a bored look on her face.

"You finished that homework yet? It needs to be done by tomorrow so you better hurry" Victoria commanded without looking up from her phone. She loved having people do her shit for her, it allowed more time for her to love herself and gloat to the world how perfect she thought she was.

"I'm nearly done, just gotta finish the summary and that'll be it" Taylor responded as she typed away.

Victoria saw Max's name on her news feed, causing her to stop scrolling. _Max Caulfield shared Blue Butterfly's post: 'Thank you to everyone who came to the Starfish last night to show your support. All of us greatly appreciate it and can't wait to see you again wherever we play'_

The post was cringy and uninteresting but Victoria had to respect the hefty 783 likes the post had received in the few short hours it had been up. Victoria always wondered how someone like Max Caulfield ended up dating a fast up and coming rockstar. She also never expected said rockstar to be another girl either. It puzzled Victoria how someone as boring and uninteresting as Max was with someone as colourful, loud and outputting as Chloe Price.

Victoria sniggered in an effort to play it down, drawing Taylor's attention.

"Can you believe this; Max's little girlfriend played a show just a few miles from here last night in some disgusting shack" Victoria's tone was unpleasant to say the least. "And you'll never guess who went with them?"

"Uh, I don't know Vickie, who?" Taylor responded as she tried to sound interested.

"Kate Marsh, the little bible basher herself; I wonder what made her want to go to a place like that?!"

Victoria looked up Kate's profile for any information that might lead her to some juicy gossip but all she found was _'Kate Marsh and Aaron Heartfield are now friends'_ Victoria thought nothing of it at first but then she clicked on his profile.

His profile was one that reeked of the opposite to Kate's; his profile photo was five young boys in a line that had over a thousand likes, something Victoria had never came close to. All his posts were band related or were about upcoming shows they would be playing.

He was a good looking boy with a strong jaw and some sort of mysterious aurora that made Victoria want to know more about him. His hair was primarily black but there were several photos' where lines had been dyed in horizontal lines down his fringe. The mist intriguing thing was the tattoo on his right arm.

A red rose started on his shoulder and as the stalk ran down the length of his arm, more and more pieces of artwork were added to it. There were things such as music notes, a camera, different types of symbols that held no meaning to Victoria and a pair of wings-one was full of white feathers while the other was red and a lot more skeletal and bony.

After a few minutes, Victoria was able to link him to the headliner band at the concert last night and realised that Kate may have gone for something other than the music...

* * *

Aaron rolled over in his bed; his arm falling over the side and hitting the floor as he did so. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, wishing that he'd stayed asleep rather than getting up. He looked at his phone and saw that it was two in the afternoon, if it was time to get up, it was now.

Aaron groggily moved his head, loosening all the muscles in his neck as he placed his left hand on his forehead. The rockstar lifestyle had gotten to him; late night parties, alcohol and wild antics late into the night were the norm for him now. He felt rougher than a badger's ass but he had to get up and do something with the day.

As Aaron walked from the motel room to the bathroom, he took notice off all the shit that was on the floor. There were clothes, empty cans and bottles and even a sleeping cat that wasn't there the night before. Aaron looked at the cat in a confusing manor as he walked past it, he had no idea where it came from or whose it was. _I need to stop doing so many shots, I keep blacking out_ he thought to himself as he entered the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the grimy mirror that had been stained by someone the night before. His hair was strung up all over the place, his shirt was missing and his pentagram necklace was around his back instead of his chest. Aaron rubbed his eyes before pulling his necklace to its rightful spot. He grabbed a brush from a utensil tub next to the mirror and tried to brush his hair down so it wasn't as wild and unruly as it was now.

Stumbling as he tied his shoes up, Aaron walked back to the bedroom and got a clearer view of the carnage. The curtain rail had been broken off and was sticking out of the fridge; the TV was inside of the wardrobe, only made visible by the door that was hanging off its hinges. The couch was upside down and covered in nacho dip and several paintings had been flipped around.

Aaron took it all in before walking over to the bed on the right where two of his band members were sleeping all cuddled up. Aaron grinned as he pulled the blankets off of them, causing them to stir.

Cheesy, the lead guitarist had shoulder length blonde hair that covered his forehead, green eyes and a vacant expression. He always looked as if he was somewhere else or completely oblivious as to what was being said. His silver lip ring glistened in the light from the left corner of his bottom lip.

Dan, the Bassist had shorter brown hair that was more often or not hidden under a baseball cap. His brown eyes were hidden under his eyelids as he refused to move from the foetal position he was in.

"You two look comfy" Aaron jested as he looked for a shirt to put on.

The two boys took a moment to realise what Aaron had said; they looked at each other before jumping up and brushing themselves down. It was obvious they didn't remember falling asleep together. Aaron couldn't help but laugh at the discomfort on their faces as she sat down on the other bed.

"Yo...why is there a cat in here?" Cheesy asked, his voice was very monotone and he sounded confused more often than not.

"I've been wondering the same thing, I have no idea" Aaron stated as he placed his shirt on.

"I can tell you that it's not mine" Dan called from the bathroom. "I'm allergic to those little fuckers remember?"

"Dude, close the door, I can here you pissing from here!" Cheesy called out, this made Aaron start laughing again. "That shit don't sound normal man, it sounds like a power hose or something"

A few seconds later, the remaining two band members walked in; Will, the drummer and Greg, the Rhythm Guitarist.

Will had short, spiked up black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket over a black and red ACDC shirt. He had a pair of baggy black jeans and black vans on the lower half of his body. His complexion was plain but he had a look of uncertainty about him. Almost as if he was constantly scanning everything around him with his warm brown eyes.

Greg's haircut was the most unusual; he had liberty spikes that were died black and white but now his hair was deflated due to the hairspray and product wearing off, leaving him with a ball of fluff on his head. His green eyes reflected well off of his pale skin and colourful hair and stood out more than his piercings. Greg had two 12mm plugs in both his ear lobes, a silver lip ring on the right corner of his bottom lip, an eyebrow bar through his right eye and a horseshoe septum piercing in his nose.

Greg was wearing a white tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and white low-top converse. His wrists were covered in bracelets and other accessories of all sorts of colours.

"Gross dude, I don't wanna see you pissing!" Greg called out to Dan as he past the bathroom door.

"Seems like the party was still raging in here too" Will stated as he looked at the carnage around them. "Why is there a cat in here?"

"Yeah, we have no idea about the cat" Aaron stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We need to hurry up and leave before room service gets here. I don't feel like explaining to some Hispanic lady that we fucked this place up worse than North Korea"

"Yeah, Aaron's right; we did a number on this place" Dan chimed in as he finally left the bathroom. "I say we bug out now"

The band murmured some coherent form of agreement before packing up whatever they brought with them and headed for their tour bus outside. Aaron decided against his better judgement to take the cat.

Get out of dodge would be the most applicable phrase here; they had another show to play in about five hours and they didn't have time to waste cleaning up two motel rooms. Little did they know their troubles were just beginning...

* * *

Max awoke to her girlfriends warm arms wrapped around her stomach, holding her in a warm embrace. She smiled as she turned around to face a still sleeping Chloe Price who w\s oblivious to the smile on Max's face. Max buried her face in between Chloe's shoulder and neck, getting comfy and warm. Her head-wriggling caused Chloe to stir; she was slowly waking up.

Chloe grunted as she was pulled from sleep whereas Max just giggled slightly. Before long, Chloe was looking at the cutes doe eyes and captivating smile that she fell in love with.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure?" She groaned as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing, I just love waking up next to you" Max answered as she elevated her head wither left arm. "You sleep ok?"

"Meh, not really but sleeping next to you is better than not sleeping at all" Chloe sat up so her back was against the headboard. She could feel Max's fingers tracing along the inside of her leg. It tickled, causing Chloe to let out small giggles. "Cut it out, you know I don't like being tickled" she protested.

"I know, but I like the giggles you make when I tickle you" Max said as she smiled at Chloe. "I mean, I could always tickle you...somewhere else. I know you'd like that" Chloe could feel Max's fingers move further up her leg. She loved it when Max made moves on her; it was something that didn't happen often.

"You just woke up, it's a bit early for that, don't you think?" Chloe stated as she closed her eyes, her mind only imagining where Max's fingers would go next.

"Yeah, but I'm still turned on from seeing you last night, you're so hot when you're performing" Max said in a sultry tone as she circled the inside of Chloe's thy. "I mean we could always just go for breakfast if you want?"

Chloe looked over at Max; she was leaning on her left elbow while her left index finger rested in between her slightly parted lips. Her doe eyes were staring deep into Chloe's soul, practically begging Chloe as they shined in the morning sunlight. Chloe's eyes wandered to where the blanket was; it was around Max's breasts, it rested on her right one but slightly revealed her left nipple. Chloe forgot that apart from her white tank top, both her and Max were naked. That didn't help her situation, only turning her on more, making her feel weaker.

"You know I can't resist it when you look at me like that" Chloe remarked as she looked away from Max, a slight smile on her parted lips.

"I know, that's why I did it" Max stated before mounting Chloe. The blanket had fallen completely off her, leaving her top half bare for Chloe to see. Max rested her hands on Chloe's shoulders before saying: "Now...what do you wanna eat for breakfast"

And with that, both girls locked lips and started to kiss vigorously. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, almost picking her up as she kissed her back. It hadn't been the wakeup call she expected, but it was defiantly the one she preferred.

* * *

Kate spent all morning of this particular Saturday morning playing her violin. The events of last night had sparked her musical interests without her even realising. She played nothing in particular, just struck the strings randomly and appreciated what came out. She tended not to play for long out of respect for Alice; despite her being a rabbit and not able to talk, Kate figured she didn't like the loud noise of her instrument.

Kate rested her violin down on the end of her bed before taking a seat at her desk. The events of last night were burned into her memory, especially the last song of the night. She was still in awe of how someone could go from all that screaming to singing so majestically. Even now, she could still remember the words: _I'll rest my hands, upon your shoulders; I'll follow you, until the end. Then one day, you'll disappear. Out of my life, like the midnight sky._

Kate had no idea what the words meant but they way they sounded when Aaron sung them was so captivating. It was all she could think about, like she was under some kind of spell. She remembered as he looked into her eyes just before the song picked up. Those blue orbs stared right through her; they were more beautiful than his voice.

She felt as if she was in a trance; all she wanted to do was see him again, hear his voice again. Kate figured Max would know when their next show would be, well, a local one anyway.

Kate pulled out her phone and gave Max a call. A few minutes and several voicemail tones later and Kate realised Max was too busy to answer the phone. The anxiety was eating away at her and she couldn't just sit there. She needed to know when Angels and Demons would be playing close to her again.

She went onto facebook and clicked on Aaron's profile; he's uploaded a list of venues and dates they would be playing. Kate found the one from last night-the Starfish-Friday the 16th and they'd be playing there again on the 19th. Their booking in between then took them out of Arcadia Bay, meaning Kate wouldn't be able to see them. She'd ask Max to come with her because she wouldn't like to go back to that place on her own.

She sighed as she put her phone in her pocket; Kate couldn't believe how hung up she was getting on this boy she didn't even know. He most likely had no idea of her existence but then again, why would he have accepted her friend request?! Was he being polite, was it something he always did or did he remember her from last night?! The questions whizzed around in Kate's head and she needed some way to distract herself from them.

What would her mother think; she wouldn't approve of her being this persistent of a boy she didn't know and she defiantly wouldn't approve of someone as...loud as Aaron. She'd be shunned by her family, cast aside to be forgotten about. _I don't have a crush on him, why am I overthinking this?!_ Kate asked herself as she placed some lettuce into Alice's cage. _I'm just...intrigued, that's all._ She told herself that line over and over again. She did find him intriguing but felt as if there was more to it than that.

Kate had no idea what to do; she wanted to push all thoughts of Aaron and his band, and his hair, and his voice and his blue eyes. The blue eyes she could stare into for eternity. Kate shook her head at the thought and looked for something to do at her desk. She decided to draw some more as drawing always took her mind off of whatever she was thinking about. She took her pencil and started to doodle ideas on the paper. She'd escaped herself...for now.

* * *

Rachel Amber sat on a rusted car bonnet as she took a drag of the cigarette that was resting in her right hand. Six o'clock rolled around and the sun was setting as the evening moved on. She was over on the far north of Oregon, near Salem. It wasn't normal for her to leave Arcadia Bay but today was one of those occasions that warranted it.

She waited patiently for the only person who could make her wait this long of her own free will. Rachel tapped her cigarette, causing the built up ash to fall to the floor. She was slowly starting to get impatient and hated waiting around. A girl of her nature always had to be doing something productive or at the very least, entertaining. _The fucker better have a good reason for making me wait this long._ Rachel thought as she moved her hair behind her left ear, exposing her blue feather earring.

Just as she was about to leave, three male figures came around the corner and approached her. Central was Aaron Heartfield who was flanked by Greg on his left and Cheesy on his right.

Cheesy had found something to cover his torso by now in the form of a plain white t-shirt and blue denim jacket. His aviator sunglasses hid his hungover eyes and reflected the setting sun right back into Rachel's face.

Rachel sat up as the trio stopped before her, her expression was one of displeasure. Aaron took his hands out of his jacket pockets and removed his own sunglasses as Greg lit up a cigarette of his own.

"You have any idea how long I've been waiting?" Rachel called out angrily, it sounded as if she wasn't happy to see them.

"It can't have been that long, you're still here" Aaron replied with a smug smile. Rachel's mouth hung open in disgust astonishment. She really couldn't believe he was making jokes about the situation.

"I should just turn around and leave right now" She declared as she squared up to Aaron.

"But we both know you won't do that" He questioned as he folded his arms.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you say that?"

"You'd miss out on seeing us play" Aaron said with a wink and a smile.

Rachel looked at him as he smiled, her look of anger finally caved, causing her to let on a smile of her own. When she started chuckling, she placed her arms around Aaron's neck as he pulled her into an embrace. The two broke apart and kissed passionately for a few seconds as Aaron spun Rachel around.

"Urgh, what took you guys so long?" Rachel asked as she hugged the other band members.

"Dickweed here had to take a piss" Aaron stated as he pointed to a sheepishly looking Cheesy. "We had to find an alleyway for him to empty his bowels so sorry for taking a while"

"Apology accepted on one condition" Rachel speculated as she interlocked her fingers with Aaron's left hand.

"Ok, name it" He replied as the quartet walked away. Greg finished his cigarette and threw the but away while Cheesy pulled his phone out and scrawled through it.

"You gotta play two encore songs and one of them has to be Not a Fair-Weathered Friend" Rachel said as she smiled up at the taller Aaron.

"But that's an oldie" Aaron protested

"And quiet" Cheesy chirped in.

"And long, instrumentally boring and slow as fuck" Greg added.

The song was off of their debut EP and was more or less a 6 minute long sob song. It was heavily vocally focused, with not much going on for the members who played instruments. It was a good song however and it earned them a spot on Radio X for the first time. People were able to connect with it and relate to what was being said, the words carried with a lot of people.

"Oh come on, you hardly play it anymore" Rachel argued. "Just do it, for me, please?" She begged, giving Aaron her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Wow, Rachel Amber practically begging; boys, we gotta do it. She never begs so she must wanna hear it" Aaron joked as he nudged Greg playfully.

"Fine, I'll cave but you gotta buy me a drink" Greg said as he wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck in a playful manor.

Tonight was gonna be eventful for both the band and the audience...and it was just the start of a wild ride

 _ **A/N:-So that's chapter 2; I hope you can tell the difference in quality between this chapter and the first one. Sorry for it being a bit short bit I felt like it was the best time to end it. Chapter 3 will pick up more and connect things together so stick with it and wait and see.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed, lemme know what you enjoyed, if you didn't lemme know what I should change or if you thought it was fog wank, lemme know that too. Follow and favourite if you enjoyed, more will be coming and Review so I know how shit I am. That's all for now, see you all in the future, or past...if you're reading this after chapter 3 comes out...wtf, I've just confused myself aha**_ _ **NO EMOJI**_


End file.
